The best man
by Johanna Holmes
Summary: A (long) poem about the friendship between Sherlock and John and all the things Sherlock ever said to John...


**The best man**

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

These words meant the start

"The address is 221B Baker Street."

The place where we would meet

"Sherlock, please."

Introduced a friendship that didn't always meant peace

"Wanna see some more?"

Was the question I just had waited for

"I'm a Consulting Detective. Only one in the world, I invented the job."

Showed me what you are and your passion for this would never stop

"Helping me make point."

Was the moment my emotions boiled

"On my desk there's a number, I want you to send a text."

Did not make my feelings more relaxed

"And I send 'Dangerous' and here you are."

Never carried things too far

"I think you should know that I consider myself married to my work."

Was not our first conversation that made me feel like a jerk

"Doctor Watson will take the room upstairs!"

Made me feel a bit free from cares

"I'm fine."

You not always said at the right time

"Good shot."

Proved I was there on the dot

"Take my card."

'Cause rows with machines aren't very smart

"Now could you follow."

Distracted me a bit from my sorrow

"I said could you pass me a pen?"

You didn't notice that I've gone out then

"I need to ask some advice."

Funny for me, for you to say was a high prize

"How could you tell?"

Yes, I also knew something as well

"That's what I was suggesting."

I hope that you were jesting

"How would you describe me, John? Resourceful, dynamic, enigmatic?"

Not just like that, also very dramatic

"Bored!"

The word you always adored

"Oh, you meant 'spectacularly ignorant" in a nice way."

Yes I did, it's just difficult to say

"Or, better still, stop inflicting your opinions on the world!"

And on the sofa you twirled

"I'd be lost without my blogger."

Was one nice 'shocker'

"Pass me my phone."

Was apparently something you couldn't do alone

"An outside eye and a second opinion are very useful to me."

Showed me it's not a 'you' but 'we'

"Nicotine patches remember? I'm doing well."

But when you looked for the right one was like hell

"You want to help?"

Of course, that's a promise I always held

"Heroes don't exist and if they did I wouldn't be one of them."

I regret that I maybe agreed to that back then

"Are you alright?"

You even asked when there was no help in sight

"That thing you offered to do that was good."

Doing this again I always would

"What does it need a title for?"

I don't explain that any more

"243!"

A number just you did see

"We agreed it yesterday."

You said when I wasn't at home to stay

"Punch me in the face."

Is what I did but not just for the case

"I do get that idea."

An answer I didn't want to hear

"Hope you didn't mess up my socking desk this time."

I just wanted to know if you were fine

"But I will take the camera phone."

Sounded like an unfamiliar tone

"None of the cabs would take me!"

With blood from the face to the knee

"I need some, get me some"

No, better you just keep your gun

"It's this or Cluedo."

But learn the rules before you have another go

"Of course, I am a show-off, that's what we do."

'We'?- I'm doing it too (?!)

"It's cold."

And up the coat collar you rolled

"Bet's off, John, sorry."

Proved how well you could vary

"Look at me, I'm afraid, John."

Was when I saw that not all your emotions had gone

"I don't have friends!"

Was to me one bad defends

"Just got one."

Came from your heart and not just for fun

"A tiepin. I don't wear ties."

Just say 'thanks' and be nice

"Why would it upset you?"

I was just worried about what you do

"I'll just be myself."

Wasn't always good for your health

"I don't care what people think."

You do when they believe you deductions stink

"You're worried they're right."

Maybe but against that I did fight

"Can't you see what's going on?"

Of course otherwise I would have gone

"Joining me?"

For you I brought the Chief Superintendent on one knee

"My hostage!"

Made me feel sure you can manage

"There's something I need to do."

But I wanted to help you too

"Alone is what I have. Alone protects me."

The way you said it, why didn't I see…?

"It's all true."

Saying this wasn't you

"I'm a fake!"

Was a mistake

"Keep your eyes fixed on me."

You were the only one I did see

"It's my note."

Dried my throat

"Goodbye, John."

And you were gone

* * *

"You told me once that you weren't a hero."

But I'm not quite sure this is true though

"You were the best man."

Who always had some kind of plan

"No one will ever convince me you told me a lie."

You were always an honest person in my eye

"I was so alone and I owe you so much."

Because it was my heart you did touch

"Don't be dead."

You just have to come back

But there is one thing that I always knew

Sherlock Holmes, I believe in you!


End file.
